Dossier: Tali
Commander Shepard travels to Haestrom to recruit Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Acquisition This mission is acquired after the mission to Horizon. After the mission the Illusive Man will give Shepard three more dossiers on new squadmates. Walkthrough Recommend that you bring a squad member that can use a sniper rifle, it will make things easier. Also recommended that you bring the Missile Launcher as your heavy weapon. If you wish to acquire the Geth Pulse Rifle at the end of this mission near Tali's location, be sure to set the difficulty setting to either Hardcore or Insanity BEFORE landing on Haestrom while aboard the Normandy. Arrival Haestrom was a former quarian colony world that Tali and her team have traveled to study the unusual things its sun is doing. Unfortunately the planet is under attack by the geth. Solar radiation on the surface is so strong that it will weaken and eventually overload Shepard's shields. You must stay in the shade and run from cover to cover to survive.One of the squad mates may quip that "So we will fight in the shade". This may have reference to the movie 300. Do not stay in the sun for any prolonged period of time because it will completely destroy you and your squadmates shields. Above all, AVOID THE SUN. The first area after the drop off is easy just get past the sun and you will eventually reach what resembles a booth that you would see outside some place that you can’t go unless you have a pass card. Luckily this one does not, go inside to get some space parts (credits), medi-gel, and a log that gives you some brief background on what happened to a point. Unlock the gate and go inside. Immediately get in cover and note two things, one: where the sun falls, and where the enemies are. Defeat all the enemies on the ground floor and any that try to flank you by coming down the ramp/stairs behind you. Once the enemies are dead, pick up clips and go up the ramp, it is a better position than staying on the ground. But it is your choice, the walkthrough will explain both. Up the ramp: Leave your squadmates in shaded cover and run up the ramp into cover. Once in it you will come under attack so give your squadmates a call and put them in shaded cover. Fight your way down to the large spheres in the crates and take cover there. Take cover on the back one and put another further up on the next set. Once the attacking geth are taken care of then go down the ramp to your right, leave your squadmates, and get a scan of a heavy pistol, granting a research. Continue to the end and use shaded cover areas to take out the geth on the ground. On the floor: Keep in cover, and you squadmates will tell you that the sun is too bright and another way must be found. You can continue or ignore them. Duck to the right to get the research for the pistol and get into the shaded cover at the bottom of the ramps. Beyond this, there is no cover from the sun so hope you have a sniper and you are good at shooting long range. Regroup Either way you went once the Geth are eliminated, grab the refined Iridium before moving on. Watch out and keep to cover because there are geth around the corner that are battling quarians, no matter what you do you will not be able to save the quarians, so take out their aggressors. Battle through the geth until reaching a quarian radio on the ground. WARNING: before you pick up the radio look behind it in order to acquire the Tempest SMG Picking it up results in a cutscene with the Quarian Marines battling the geth. The cutscene shows that the geth manage to collapse a pillar and block Shepard's access to the quarian marines. Note: it is a good idea to also save before picking up the radio. Getting the Charges After the cutscene and dialogue options, Shepard must retrieve two demolition charges to destroy the pillar. Watch out in this area because there are a few Geth Destroyer and a Geth Prime. For the charges, one is off to the left in a garage, go for this one first because it is much easier. Most of the cover going to the garage is in shade so no worries about the sun. Take out the geth inside and move your squad up when necessary. Watch out for the Geth Hunter in the area and their stealth fields. Also watch the ramp heading up because some geth will come out of there at a regular pace. Once the geth are destroyed move your squad into position to cover the door. Grab the two medi-gel in the area and access Tali’s journal first before grabbing the demo charge. Once you grab the charge, get in cover fast because the geth will be charging you and their forces include that Geth Prime. Take it out from a distance or let it get close and nail it with shotguns. Recommended that you destroy it from the distance, much less hassle especially on higher difficulty levels. The second charge is a little more difficult. Run up the stairs outside the garage and take cover in the shade. There are very few crate to provide cover here from the sun so be careful, it is just better off to run down the catwalk and into the room at the end. Before running however access Tali’s journal to your left for another update. Once in the room you can leave a squadmate here, preferably the one with the sniper rifle or assault rifle. Grab the medi-gel and open the shutters before going down the stairs. Once on the ground along with the squadmate you left behind take out the geth moving from cover to cover as needed. Be careful who you order to move, because calling that squadmate down will deprive you of a big tactical advantage: height. Once the geth are down grab the refined Iridium for the center near the crane thing and proceed into the room at the end of the area. Once inside grab the medi-gel, power cells, and the charges. When you exit grab cover as once again the geth will ambush you. They really don’t want you to get to Tali, or at least not before they can get to her. Take out he geth, watch for the destroyers, because they will charge you just like in Mass Effect, and move as necessary. Remember to remain in shaded cover. Once the geth are eliminated move back to the pillar and plant the charges. You now have 10 seconds to get away before there is a rather large explosion. Basically get behind some cover, that IS NOT the pillar itself. Even if you are at the ends you still have a chance to be killed in the explosion. Past the Pillar Once past this door, Shepard will enter a room that unfortunately contains a lot of dead quarians. There are a lot of things in this room and you cannot exit yet. Grab the spare parts, scan the rifle, bypass the safe, salvage the geth, hack the terminal, to get a lot of credits from the room. Access Tali’s journal again to get a nostalgic log then Tali herself comes over the console. Talk to her continue. You can talk to Tali about her mission, her people, and where she is. She tells you that she has locked herself in the observatory at the far end of the colony and most of the marines are dead trying to protect her. Tali unlocks the door and pleads with you to save as many marines as possible. Getting to the Observatory This is a good point to save the game. This next area is tricky because while the cover is shaded, it is easy for the geth to flank you. Also there is a very annoying Geth Prime walking around so watch out for that. The first things you encounter are the Geth Recon Drones . These are the things that killed Jenkins on Eden Prime in Mass Effect 1. Take them out because their pulse emitters will rip through your shields faster than the sun. The Prime and Troopers will come in while you are battling these, so shift you focus to the main geth, especially that Geth Prime. There is nothing to pick up in this area so stay focused on the geth, moving from shaded cover to shaded cover, and getting to the end in once piece. You know when you are at the end when you see a vehicle pointing towards a door. Go through the door and before raising the shutters hack the wall safe and save your game. Once you raise the shutters a cutscene will play showing the vast amount of geth blocking your way to Tali’s position. The first thing you will notice is the Geth Colossus trying to break through. If you ever had the guts to fight one of these on foot in Mass Effect 1, then you know how hard they are. Especially this one, because it comes complete with the new self-repair feature. Past The Shutters Go out the door and down the stairs, here Shepard will encounter Kal'Reegar, one of the last remaining Quarian Marines accompanying Tali. He informs Shepard that there is a Geth Colossus as well as a large number of other geth blocking the way to Tali. You can ask him about the cover and what is the best strategy. ASK these questions because otherwise you will regret it. This walkthrough is a general guide you will have to modify your strategy based on Shepard’s abilities and your squad’s abilities. To the Left: the left is well covered from the Colossus but is more vulnerable to the individual troopers. Better path for biotic heavy squads and tech heavy squads. To the Right: the right has a sniper’s post and a lot of cover. However it is completely exposed to the sun so take that into your calculations. This path is good for combat heavy squads, and usually squads with assault rifles and sniper rifles. Up the middle: The middle path is only good if you stay in cover otherwise it is suicide. You have plenty of cover from the ordinary geth, but the Colossus has a firing solution on you the whole time. The Colossus can kill you in one shot so use the middle if you are only on easier difficulty levels. The harder the level, the more suicidal this path is. Pick your path carefully and then continue the conversation with Kal’Reegar. Get to Tali Continuing the conversation, Shepard may ask Kal'Reegar to either provide cover fire with his missile launcher or tell him to stay down. If you tell him to stand down because he is injured, he will still say he can fight. In order to persuade Kal'Reegar to stand down requires a Paragon interrupt. After Kal'Reegar stands down, Shepard can ask for his help, allowing one to maximize Paragon points as well as have Kal'Reegar participate in the fight. If Kal'Reegar stays in the the fight, he will take potshots at the Colossus with his missile launcher. However, the Colossus may return fire and kill him. No matter what path you choose keep in shaded cover and avoid the Colossus’ line of fire at all costs. The best option is to get on its flanks where there is some cover. And you are able to take down the Colossus with some ease. Don’t expend a lot of heavy weapon ammo here save it all for the Colossus. Move along your chosen path and take out as many of the small geth as you can. Once you get on the Colossus’ flank, there is a heavy weapon ammo crate no matter which side you go on. Pick it up and begin. The Geth Colossus is protected with heavy shielding and armor. Once enough damage is done to its armor, it will collapse into a defensive position enter into a repair mode and rapidly regenerate its shields. Take down its shields fast and hammer its armor. Fortunately its self-repair doesn’t repair its armor and health, just its massive shields. Once the shields and armor are down, or even just its shields, unload with the heavy weapons. If it raises its shields then wait until it stands back up again before opening fire again. Keep going until it collapses, once the Colossus is destroyed, the path to Tali is clear. Mop up and geth you missed, gather the other heavy weapon crate, the 4 packs of refined Iridium, and the medi-gel just down from the sniping platform. Once you have everything you can get the spare parts outside of the observatory before going in. In the observatory, on Hardcore or Insanity difficulty levels, you can find a Geth Pulse Rifle. Once you encounter Tali in person, you can ask her what she and the marines were doing there, and about what she has been up to for the last two years. You then ask Tali to join you. If Kal’Reegar survives, he will take the data and upload it. If he is dead, then Tali is disappointed that she is the only survivor of her whole team and she uploads the data herself over a secure channel. Shepard, the squad, and Tali then return to the Normandy. Normandy Jacob Taylor greets Tali in the briefing room and welcomes her aboard. She is thankful for their timely rescue but she has concerns about working with Cerberus. Once you alleviate her concerns, she says that she will be in engineering. On her way out, Jacob tells her to introduce herself to the ship’s AI, EDI, which provokes an emotional reaction from Tali. From then on Tali can be found across from Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly in main engineering. Kelly suggests to a male Shepard that Tali may want to be more than friends. Shepard also receives a private message from the Admiralty Board of the Migrant Board approving her transfer to the Normandy. The message also threatens "severe and appropriate actions" if Tali suffers any harm while under Shepard's command. The message is signed by Admiral Rael'Zorah, Tali's father. Enemies *Geth Colossus *Geth Destroyer *Geth Prime *Geth Recon Drone *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Trooper Mission Summary *Experience: 1250 *Credits: 69,000 **Cerberus Funding: 30,000 **Credits Found: 39,000 *Weapons: **Tempest Submachine Gun **Geth Pulse Rifle (only on Hardcore and Insanity) *Upgrades: **Assault Rifle Damage (Kinetic Pulsar) **Heavy Pistol Damage *Resources: **Iridium: 2000 Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2